Amateur Detectives
by leeg22
Summary: *FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP* Jack the Ripper is on a murdering spree in London and Chief Inspector Abberline, whose in charge of the case joins forces with the Doctor, River, Amy and Rory to find out who he really is...but will everyone make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>SCOTLAND YARD, LONDON, 1888<p>

On a dark, stormy night stood two solemn men gazing out at the horrid nights sky contemplating something, something horrific from their main office.  
>"3 Victims now..." sighed one of the men who had extremely big mutton-chops. "We've got to stop this fiend before it gets out of control..."<br>"I couldn't agree more, Sir..." said the other man as lightning flickered in the distance. Both men then fell silent and stared even more solemnly at the nights sky. As they stared out, in the distance they could hear footsteps getting progressively louder. What started as a simple walk became a more hurried one and then it stopped and a firm knock on the office door.  
>"Come in..." cried a voice and the person soon obliged.<br>"Sorry Chief Inspector...but I'm sorry to report this..." said the person as someone else came into the office.  
>"Frederick..." said the other voice solemnly to the mutton-chopped man.<br>"What is it, Walter?" asked the mutton-chopped man who was indeed Chief Inspector Frederick Abberline. "Spit it out!" he then commanded.  
>"We've found another one, Sir...it's definitely one of his!"came the reply from a pale looking Walter Andrews. Silence filled the room as the shock of it all dominated everyone's thoughts.<br>"Two in one night?" questioned the man standing next to Abberline.  
>"It's a taunt..." sighed Abberline. "You know that Henry...why else would he do it?"<br>"Because he takes pleasure in it all..." said an angry Henry Moore. All the men in the office still couldn't believe what had happened and Chief Inspector Abberline knew what had to be done.  
>"Right men..." he said. "4 victims...he's going to be stopped! I will assure you that...Our hunt begins..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

With everyone now ready and changed, the TARDIS crew embarked out onto the Whitechapel pathing and slowly walked around absorbing in every fine detail. River held her Diary close to her at all times to ensure they followed her entry as closely as possible.  
>"We're almost there..." she said as the four walked slowly around the eerie night they had landed on. In the distance, they could hear a commotion and quickly made their way. When they arrived, they saw a body lying on the ground covered as best it could by Policemen. Amy caught sight of the body and was deeply horrified by it.<br>"Oh my God..." she said. "It's one of his..."  
>"Most certainly..." added the Doctor. Rory just looked away as the sight of the body was too much for him and Amy needed definite comforting at this stage. None of them had seen though that River had carried on walking without them and when they realised, they heard distant screams.<br>"It's another one..." said Rory. "He's got another..." and soon the Doctor, Amy and himself went off in the direction of the screams. When they eventually arrived, they found an even more horrific sight than the one they'd just found. There looking on was River.  
>"Doctor..." she said. "It's Eddowes...Catherine Eddowes. It's the double-killing night...this is the 30th of September 1888..."<br>"So she was victim number 4..." sighed the Doctor. "One more before the 'Big 5' have been got then..."  
>"It would appear so..." replied River. As they all took in what had just happened and more Policemen came to block off the area, Rory was certain that he saw someone suspicious lurking in the distance. They shrouded themselves in the little light of the night and slowly began moving further back as Rory looked in the direction of them.<br>"Who's that?" asked Amy.  
>"No idea..." replied Rory. The Doctor soon latched onto the conversation.<br>"Who's what?" he asked.  
>"Them over there..." replied Amy. "Who is it?" The three of them then looked at the person in the fading light when River noticed in her Diary.<br>"It's him!" she announced louder than she meant to. "It's him!" Nearby people then all looked in the direction of the shrouded person who quickly began to move further back and then began to run away.  
>"That's Jack the Ripper?" said Amy shocked.<br>"I think so!" replied the Doctor cheerily and soon the chase was on. Policemen and the four TARDIS occupants were all chasing the figure and most certainly, the hunt for Jack the Ripper was on...

As the shrouded figure kept running and running and people who lined the impoverished streets were too weak to help try and stop them, the chasers were most certainly on the back front. Soon, the cavalcade of the Doctor, River, Amy, Rory and the Policemen all charging after the figure came steaming through but in a large area littered with alleyways and other little areas to hide, they'd all lost him.  
>"That's just typical..." sighed the Doctor as he regained his breath. "You see the murderer, and then you don't...MAGIC!"<br>"So, was that definitely Jack the Ripper?" asked Amy who was equally exhausted.  
>"No idea..." panted the Doctor.<br>"Even if it is, we can't catch them..." said River who seemed perfectly ok and not at all out of breath.  
>"And why's that?" asked Rory who was breathing heavily.<p>

"Because we've still got to have the final killing of the 'Big 5'." she replied ominously. "Events like this as the Doctor would tell you must happen..."  
>"Indeed..." agreed the Doctor. "Jack the Ripper is one of these events in history where the big moments are pivotal...change them and who knows what will change..."<br>"So, we've got to let another woman die?" asked Amy who wasn't keen on the idea in the slightest.  
>"I'm afraid so..." replied the Doctor. "Mary Jane Kelly, who will be the next victim has to die before we can get anywhere near Jack..." and with that, the Doctor walked back in the direction of the TARDIS.<br>"Where are you going?" asked Rory as his voice echoed all around.  
>"To the Police Station...meet the Man in charge of the Investigation!" replied the Doctor.<br>"Couldn't we just walk?" inquired River.  
>"Yes, but I want to arrive in style!" smiled the Doctor as he went further out of sight. Soon, River and Rory began making their way while Amy thought she saw the shrouded figure from earlier in the distance. She peered round but then there was nothing.<br>"Strange..." she muttered to herself before joining the others. But as the TARDIS quartet left from out of view, a woman came into the little light that remained. Her friend asked what the matter was.  
>"They said my name..." she replied. "That man said I'm going to die..."<br>"Mary, he could have been on about anyone..." comforted her friend.  
>"But there can't be many Mary Jane Kelly's, can there? He means me..." replied Mary Jane Kelly ominously as faintly in the distance there was a whirring noise and the wind began to blow litter everywhere..."Something terrible is about to happen..." said a scared Mary as she then fled in fear for her life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>METROPOLITAN POLICE H.Q, LONDON, 1888<p>

As dawn rose and the news about the latest Ripper victims surfaced, Chief Inspector Abberline and his colleagues were certainly deprived of sleep. A long night and no rest-bite for them either meant that while the Ripper was as large, they would have to suffer.  
>"Walter...get over here now..." commanded Abberline with a stern face. "If we do so ever meet this Ripper..." he then confided. "...I'll make sure that we personally kill them ourselves..."<br>"I whole-heartedly agree, Sir..." said a tired and dazed Walter. Now, as the Ripper had only struck at night in the previous 4 instances, the pair of them and any other members of the team took mornings and afternoons at a canter and today was no different, so they all took it as time for a nap. However, as all fell silent and the men fell to sleep, a faint whirring noise erupted in the room and with it came a breeze. As the noise got louder, all the men woke and feared what was happening. One even got out his gun out and was prepared to shoot.  
>"Gun down!" called Henry Moore. "Now!" but the man fired it in the vicinity of the noise. The bullet it quickly reflected off mid-air and smashed through a window.<br>"In future, do as he says!" shouted an angry Abberline at the foolish man. As Abberline and all of his men then argued, they seemingly forgot about the weird presence developing before them. When it came fully into sight, all looked on mesmerised.  
>"Police Box?" questioned Walter. "I've never seen one of them before..."<br>"Nor me..." said Abberline as he walked upto it. His colleagues weren't too sure what to make of it and were wary of it too.  
>"Sir, don't!" called one as he feared for his bosses life.<br>"Why not?" asked Abberline as he looked at the mysterious box before him.  
>"It could be a ploy, Sir..." came the reply. "It could be the Ripper..."<br>"I doubt it..." sighed Abberline. "I'll just go inside and check." Abberline did and was amazed at what he found on the inside...

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, 1888<span>

As the door creaked open, the TARDIS quartet, all of whom were at the main centre console, looked round in the same instant.  
>"Who are you?" asked Amy.<br>"I'm...I...er...what is this thing?" asked a deeply confused Abberline. The Doctor quickly scanned over the man in an instant and recognised him with ease. He got his Psychic Paper at hand and showed it to Abberline.  
>"I hope that clarifies things, Sir..." said he Doctor calmly.<br>"Scotland Yard?" quizzed Abberline. "I have enough people from there working alongside me now, I hardly need more..."  
>"You do..." said River as she looked through her Diary to keep everything closely maintained as possible to her entries. Abberline surveyed the TARDIS once again and then looked at its occupants.<br>"Women in the Police Force? I highly doubt this..." he smiled.  
>"Oi!" called Amy. "Don't you dare think of us like that..."<br>"They are assisting our inquiries..." said Rory quite professionally. "We know this wouldn't meet upto the Met's standards otherwise...Sir..." he added.  
>"Good to hear..." said Abberline. "Now, if you do excuse me, I was about to have a bit of a kip...I am quite busy, you do realise...and I do need sleep!"<br>"Oh we understand..." said River. "But we're here to help..."  
>"How?" came Abberline's reply.<p>

"We know you're struggling with the Ripper inquiry and we know what we can bring to it..." said a smiling Doctor. "Frederick, if I can call you that..."  
>"I'd rather you didn't..." corrected Abberline.<br>"...ok...Chief Inspector...were going to forge an alliance here to help bring justice to Whitechapel. All were doing is just helping you find out who the Ripper is..."  
>"So, not arrest them and make them suffer?" asked Abberline furiously. The Doctor, knowing the future hesitated with a reply for some time.<br>"Were here to help...now I don't care if you don't want it, but all I'll say to you now is one thing..." he said taking a more serious tone.  
>"And what's that?" asked Abberline who seemed more accustomed to the TARDIS by now. The Doctor was making his way to the centre console and Abberline soon followed him.<br>"Hold on!" said the Doctor with a big wide smile. Abberline was seriously confused until the TARDIS started its whirring noise again and everyone held on.  
>"What's happening?" asked Abberline nervously as the TARDIS whirred louder and louder.<br>"Were taking you to Victim number 5..." said the Doctor ominously.

* * *

><p><span>SPITALFIELDS, LONDON, NOVEMBER 9TH, 1888<span>

Abberline hung of for dear life not knowing what was happening while the four other occupants around him were seemingly fine and were thoroughly enjoying the ride. When the whirring came a crescendo, Abberline was first to head to the door.  
>"Frederick! Hang on!" called the Doctor, but it was too late. The door opened and Abberline walked out and was instantly bemused by everything.<br>"We've moved...what in god's name happened?" he asked completely dumbfounded by it all. To make it worse, he then saw his colleagues in the distance.  
>"Sir!" cried Walter. "There you are!" he added as he and everyone else made their way to their boss.<br>"What happened?" asked Henry.  
>"Where have you been?"<br>"Why did you go missing?"  
>"Is everything ok.?" asked one last voice, one that belonged to the Doctor as he ventured outside the TARDIS.<p>

"What in god's name have you got here, Mr. Doctor?" questioned Abberline furiously.  
>"Help..." replied the Doctor simply. "Over there then is Mary Jane Kelly – Victim Number 5 and its the most atrocious of them all...there is barely anything left of her..." Abberline was just horrified at the description of Mary Jane's remains and was even more horrified when his colleagues confirmed the severity of the murder.<br>"What kind of person would commit such horrors?" asked Abberline who just couldn't understand the motive whatsoever.  
>"That's where I come into play, Frederick. I think I know why the Ripper is acting this way..." said the Doctor very seriously.<br>"Why are they?" quizzed Abberline quickly.  
>"Because there is definitely something non-Human out there taking control of whoever is the Ripper. Something out there in the Stars has come, and has come to kill..."<p>

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, 1888<span>

Back onboard the TARDIS, it was becoming apparent to both Amy and Rory that River was struggling somewhat. She staggered slowly around the centre console with one hand with the other firmly grasped onto her Diary.  
>"River, are you ok?" asked a worried Amy.<br>"Yeah..." replied River hoarsely. "...it's just a headache..." she added as she made her way to the nearest seat. Rory, being a Nurse kept a beady eye on her as he and everyone else knew that River, whether fully fit or under the weather would never act like this.  
>"River, do you want me to get you some water?" asked Rory who was getting more nervous about River's progressively noticeable frailty. River tried to reply, but couldn't and then she collapsed onto the TARDIS floor.<br>"RIVER!" cried Amy as Rory urgently tried to help her. River just lay still and this was becoming increasingly worrying. Amy ran to the TARDIS door to get the Doctor in to help, but the door was locked. She slammed it repeatedly to gain the attention of the Doctor but there was nothing in response. "DOCTOR!" she cried but there was still nothing. Rory was struggling to find a pulse on River as he frantically tried to help her. Matters were made only worse when River's mouth opened slightly to reveal it was filling with blood.  
>"Amy!" cried Rory. "I don't think I can do anything...she's dying..."<br>"Oh my God...oh my god..." said Amy who was visibly shaken by the whole issue. She came over to Rory for support as he tried more than ever to save River, but Amy noticed River's Diary was left open on the floor. Her attention soon went to that and she looked closely at the entry.  
>"Amy, no! Your not meant to look in there!" shouted Rory as blood poured even more out of River's mouth. Amy just looked at the entry in the Diary stunned as right before her eyes she saw it said '...and it was on this day that I regretfully say the Doctor lost Amy, forever...' but in an instant it changed. Amy's name was replaced with River's and Amy dropped the Diary in shock.<br>"She's dead..." she said on the brink of crying to Rory.  
>"She's not..." replied Rory more positively as River was still lacking a pulse.<br>"Oh, I think you'll find she is..." then came a voice. Amy and Rory looked up immediately and saw the shrouded figure from a few nights prior right before them in the TARDIS.  
>"You're Jack the Ripper, aren't you?" asked Amy.<br>"Possibly..." came the ambiguous reply. Then, the figure put out their hand to Amy, walked ever closer and soon grabbed hold of her.  
>"Amy!" shouted Rory. "Don't you dare..."<br>"I'm sorry..." came the voice of the shrouded figure. "But I must..." he said eerily as suddenly particles in the air formed around them and Amy and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Rory was now on his own as River was on the brink of death and her history with the Doctor was changing forever...


	3. Chapter 3

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, 1888<span>

Rory was against time now as River hadn't had a pulse for many minutes but he wasn't prepared to give up. Her sudden collapse and sudden change of writing in her Diary entry meant something strange was definitely happening and River had to be alive not only for the Doctor, Amy and Rory's sake, but History's.  
>"Come on River!" chanted Rory repeatedly as he hoped some sign of life would come back into her. Then, as the blood pouring out her mouth came to a stop, she coughed and coughed again. Rory couldn't believe it. "Come on! You're almost back with us!" River's eyes opened and through her blood-stained clothing and her pale complexion, she was most certainly back.<br>"Rory..." she wheezed. "You forgot to do something..." she then smiled.  
>"And what was that?" asked Rory who was beyond relieved.<br>"The kiss of life!" she smirked as she pulled Rory onto her lips for a quick smooch. Rory tried to free himself but River had an extremely strong grip. He was just thankful that Amy wasn't here to see it. River then let go of him and then seemed perfectly ok as if nothing had just happened to her.  
>"You scared us..." said Rory as he wiped away the sweat on his brow.<br>"Us?" pondered River. "It's just you...where are the Doctor and Amy?"  
>"The Doctor is out there with Chief Inspector Abberline and we tried to get him to help, but the doors wouldn't budge...as for Amy, she was taken..." replied Rory recalling as best as he could.<br>"Taken? By who?" quickly questioned River.  
>"The figure...the one from the other day...they were onboard the TARDIS, they took Amy and vanished in a purple haze..." came Rory's frantic reply.<br>"Purple haze?" questioned River to herself. "...Oh, oh..." she then said. "That's explains it..."  
>"Explains what?" asked Rory as River readied herself at the controls of the TARDIS, but there was an issue.<br>"How do I fly this thing?" she asked. Rory was puzzled.  
>"I thought you knew..." he replied.<br>"I did..." came River's reply. She then turned directly at Rory and gazed around the TARDIS for a moment before coming to stand with a soldier-like position. "Who are you? And where am I?" she asked. Rory didn't know what was happening as River had seemingly forgotten everything.

* * *

><p><span>SPITALFIELDS, LONDON, NOVEMBER 9TH, 1888<span>

By now, what remained of Mary Jane Kelly was being taken away to the Pathologist to fully determine what killed her, but for the Doctor, Abberline and his team, the hunt was still on. The Doctor then tried to get into the TARDIS, but couldn't succeed at all. His key wouldn't work either and something strange was definitely happening. Abberline and his Men tried to get in aswell, but failed. As they stepped back, a cloud of Purple mist and particles descended around them.  
>"What on Earth are they?" asked Abberline to the Doctor. It didn't take for an answer to arrive.<br>"Playtock Crystals..." came the Doctor's very serious reply. "They've always been here on Earth. Normally invisible to the naked eye, but someone has made them visible. I don't know who, but Playtock Crystals are Abundant in our Air and have been for millennia. Scientists of the future will dare not raise questions about them..."  
>"And why's that?" asked Walter as he surveyed the purple mist closely.<br>"Because..." began the Doctor as he pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Playtock Crystals are known throughout the stars for causing a 'Malevolence Enzyme'. Something that can latch onto an individual who is in the worst time of their life and needs help regaining power and authority."  
>"It makes them evil? Is that what you're saying, Doctor?" quizzed Abberline.<br>"I'm afraid so..." replied the Doctor. "...and I think, that almost certainly the Ripper has been latched onto by the 'Malevolence Enzyme'. I'm extremely sorry..."

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

Amy began to regain sight as her haziness came to an abrupt end. Travelling as she did caused headaches apparently according to the shrouded figure who took her. They were standing at the other side of the room, looking on quite sheepishly. Well Amy was thought it was the shrouded figure atleast.  
>"Who are you?" they asked.<br>"I'm Amy..." Amy replied puzzled. "I thought you were the one who just took me?"  
>"Took you?" questioned the figure. "I opened my eyes and you were just here..." Amy couldn't work out what had happened. In front of her was definitely what she thought was the shrouded figure but they seemingly didn't recall anything that had just happened.<br>"What's your name?" asked Amy.  
>"David..." came the reply. "David Somerton..." he added. Amy just looked on surprised as the shrouded figure took off their hat and cloak and looked just like anyone else. This couldn't have been the Ripper, could it?<br>"DAVID!" called a voice suddenly from above Amy.  
>"Yes, darling?" shouted David.<br>"We need you to go the Market...were out of food..." came the shouty voice louder than before as a woman appeared from the stairs. She looked shocked to see David with another woman in the house, especially a woman who was dressed as provocatively as Amy was.  
>"Yes, Victoria..." replied David even more sheepishly than he already was.<br>"Who's she?" questioned a stern-faced Victoria.  
>"I'm Amelia..." said Amy. "I'm a friend of David's..."<br>"Oh I bet you are..." came the sarcastic reply of Victoria. "This isn't the first time this has happened, you know! Women of the Night seem destined to come here!" David didn't speak at all as Amy let Victoria go on and complain even more about her husband. Eventually, she finished and David and Amy made their way to Market.  
>"You're a friend?" questioned David. "Since when?"<br>"...about now..." laughed Amy who still couldn't work out what was happening with David. Was he the Ripper or was he not? As the walk to Market continued, Amy soon found out as a loud scream, belonging to her, resonated across the Whitechapel area...

* * *

><p><span>T<span>HE TARDIS, 1888

Back on the TARDIS, Rory was still trying to understand why River had seemingly forgotten everything about him and the TARDIS. He didn't dare try any of the levers himself as he'd only witnessed the Doctor and River fly it, he'd never actively taken part, as yet. Then, he looked over at River who had suddenly stopped still again. It was soldier-like again with her arms firmly by her side.  
>"River?" Rory questioned.<br>"Yes, darling?" she asked in reply. Rory didn't respond. "Rory, what's the matter?" she then asked quite concerned.  
>"You remember me now?" said Rory.<br>"When did I forget?" asked River as she left her soldier-like pose and began to set up the controls of the TARDIS.  
>"Just now..." replied Rory. "You forgot everything..." River looked confused as Rory wasn't making any sense to her at all.<br>"Rory...trust me, I never forget names..." she said calmingly. "Although, I just felt an energy pass right through me...it was almost as if I was frozen..."  
>"What was it?" asked Rory.<br>"What was what?" asked River in reply as a green mist began to form right around her. Rory looked on shocked. River hadn't noticed the mist, or to Rory, it looked like she hadn't.  
>"River, are you ok?" he asked urgently.<br>"Who are you?" came River's reply as she disappeared in a bright flash of green mist. Rory was now all on his own in the TARDIS. River had set the co-ordinates already before her seeming possession and Rory had to hold on as the TARDIS was veering right through the streets of London. Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor, Abberline and his men looked on in astonishment as the TARDIS vanished from sight to only go and fly right over them. They tried to run after it, but it was no use at all  
>"HELP!" cried Rory as he hung on for dear life but no-one could help him at all...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

Amy was running faster than she could have ever anticipated. Her scream that resonated around the Whitechapel area was for one good reason, and one good reason alone. In the matter of seconds, she had seen David, one of the most innocent and unassuming men she'd ever met turn into a monster. He hadn't killed anyone, but the shrouded figure look had returned. David was most certainly Jack the Ripper. Amy just kept running until she reached David's house. She rushed through the door where his wife Victoria was rudely interrupted in her duties.  
>"What in the name of God is happening?" she questioned as she saw Amy was visibly shaken by the events. "What is it, dear?" she then asked to Amy more considerately.<br>"Y...your...your Husband..." panted Amy. "...is the Ripper..." Victoria looked on stunned.  
>"My David?" she asked.<br>"I'm almost certain of it...I wouldn't lie..." replied Amy.  
>"How can I trust you, though?" asked Victoria who was beyond puzzled.<br>"You just do..." came Amy's reply. She was about to speak a bit more before she heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS. It hummed and it whirred loudly and before she knew, the TARDIS passed right by David and Victoria's house.  
>"What was that?" asked Victoria.<br>"Safety..." replied Amy as she made her way out of the house. "Come along Victoria! We're after that Blue Box!" and soon Amy and Victoria were off as the TARDIS careered through the winding streets.

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, 1888<span>

Rory was trying his utmost to keep the TARDIS under control through the narrowing streets of London, but his lack of experience at the helm was rapidly showing. The TARDIS clipped buildings and was making a mess of its flight-path altogether. Rory clambered over to the main controls and pressed many buttons at random and just hoped for the best.  
>"Come on TARDIS!" he yelled as the flight grew ever more insane...<p>

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

Amy and Victoria could still just catch sight of the Blue Box in the distance and soon at a path which joined up with many others, Amy saw the Doctor.  
>"Oh my God!" she said as she ran over to him.<br>"Not now, Amy!" said the Doctor as he forced her off himself. "What happened with the TARDIS? Who's in there?" he then asked as the chase continued.  
>"River and Rory...but River died..." came Amy's reply. The Doctor stopped.<br>"River is dead?" he said perplexed as everyone else carried on chasing the TARDIS.  
>"Yeah..." replied Amy. "She had blood in her mouth and she had no pulse..."<br>"Doesn't mean a thing, Amy..." grimaced the Doctor angrily. "River wouldn't die so easily! We're going to save her!" and then he continued his chase. Amy soon followed but neither of them knew ofcourse that River was perfectly fine and alive, but no longer in the TARDIS, but where exactly was she?

As the chase for the TARDIS through the streets of London was on, David Somerton, who was almost now certainly Jack the Ripper had caught someone else. As his manic rage had begun a while earlier and Amy had fled for her safety, David saw a green mist descend around him. The mist flashed bright green and there came a life-form. They seemed Human and were definitely female and as they landed into David's arms, they looked all weary-eyed and confused. The female life-form turned about to be River.  
>"Who are you?" she asked.<br>"Oh...you might know the name..." came the reply.  
>"Oh, and what's that?" asked River who seemed very travel sick now.<br>"The Ripper, my dear..."replied David ominously. River's eyes opened wide and she was about to scream and get free but the green mist soon descended around her again and sent her unconscious.  
>"Well done..." soothed David to the mist. As David looked around, he noticed River's Diary still remained in one hand and David being the gentleman he was, he wanted to keep her, so he carried her to his home, laughing eerily all the way...<p>

* * *

><p><span>METROPOLITAN POLICE H.Q, LONDON, 1888<span>

For Abberline and his team, the chase for the mysterious Blue Box had come to an end as none of them could seemingly keep up. The woman that was chasing with them known as Victoria had given up aswell and she soon left, apparently going home. Abberline and his team however were all out of breath and immediately made their way to Abberline's office. As they all sat down to let their feet rest, the office door slammed open and there the Doctor and Amy burst into view.  
>"Gave up aswell?" laughed Henry as he soothed his aching feet.<br>"Not at all..." replied the Doctor.  
>"Where is it then?" asked Abberline.<br>"That's the problem..." said Amy.  
>"I could judge from its flight path that at the rate it was going, the TARDIS would soon be heading here..." added in the Doctor.<br>"I don't get what you mean..." said Walter.  
>"Basically..." began the Doctor. "DUCK!" he then ordered as suddenly the TARDIS burst through the walls of the Metropolitan Police Headquarters and finally came to a halt on its side. Broken glass and smattered walls were spread across the office floor. Everyone was surprised at the severity of the impact. Luckily, no-one had been hurt but the damage to the walls was quite significant.<br>"What on Earth were you thinking, Doctor?" asked a furious Abberline as his office was ruined.  
>"Well..." deliberated the Doctor. "I'm not quite sure..." he then said awkwardly. Abberline grew crosser with this remark and for the time being, he and his team were moved into a new office as work got underway as soon as it could. The TARDIS, containing an extremely dazed Rory was put back the right way up and soon materialised in the new office. Then, suddenly the Doctor realised something was wrong. "River..." he said. "Where is she?" he asked as only Rory was onboard the TARDIS. If River had died, there was no sign of her body either, but Rory soon explained.<br>"She was taken away by something..." he said. "Something possessed her in the TARDIS and then took her away..."  
>"Was it is the shrouded figure?" asked Amy.<br>"No..." came Rory's blunt reply. "It was a mist, a green mist..."  
>"Green Mist?" pondered the Doctor as he racked his brains for any shred of helpful information, but he was then rudely interrupted by the office's Telephone. It rang loudly and immediately caused everyone else to fall silent. The odd thing here though was that this office was brand new and the telephone line had not been connected yet, so how was it ringing?<br>"Do you think it's the Ripper?" asked a wary Abberline to the Doctor.  
>"Who knows..." replied the Doctor as he edged towards the telephone. Abberline made his way too and just as he was about to pick up the receiver, the telephone stopped ringing.<br>"Wrong number by chance?" suggested Amy with a grimace.  
>"I doubt it..." said the Doctor. Then, as he and Abberline looked on, voices were heard from the telephone itself.<br>"Pick up..." muttered the voice and Abberline complied. The voice became more clearer and everyone listened with intrigue. "Comply with what I offer dear officer or my female accompaniment will be deposed of..."  
>"It's him..." said Amy.<br>"No question about that..." added Walter. Amy listened on nervously as she was certain that the voice on the Telephone was that of David's.  
>"Who is this?" asked Abberline. "Is the female safe?" he then probed.<br>"I am the Ripper..." came the ominous reply. "the Ripper of Whitechapel...and the female is safe, for now..." he added. Everyone was scared as they couldn't surely have been listening to the Ripper, but with the lack of River present, the Doctor wasn't sure whether this was meant to happen or not. He wasn't sure if anything he had done since arriving here was correct by River's Diary entry, and now for the first time, it became a big worry for him.  
>"Doctor!" called a distant voice on the telephone suddenly. Abberline and everyone else was shocked.<br>"Who's there?" he asked. "Are you alright?"  
>"Doctor..." called the voice again.<br>"Oh my god..." said Amy.  
>"It's River..." added Rory in horror.<br>"It can't be..." said the Doctor adamantly, but it was.  
>"Doctor, please don't panic..." River said calmingly. "The Ripper is only doing what he's meant to be doing...it's down in my Diary...we can't ignore it..."<br>"Does it say you die?" asked the Doctor as he could feel his heartbeats rise significantly.  
>"...That's a spoiler, sweetie! I can't possibly say..." came River's eventual reply. "But it doesn't mean I won't come to harm..." and as she was about to continue speaking, the phone line cut dead.<br>"River!" said the Doctor before rallying himself together. "We're coming to get you!"he than announced and he quickly made his way into the TARDIS. Amy, Rory, Abberline and his men quickly followed and for Abberline's men, the usual 'bigger on the inside moment' occurred. However, within no time of setting the TARDIS up for an invisible landing somewhere in Whitechapel, green mist descended in the TARDIS and with that came the shrouded figure.  
>"Well, well..." rasped the voice. "You atleast know I'm the Ripper...but what can you do exactly?"<br>"You're not at fault here..." said the Doctor. "It's a Malevolence Enzyme...something made you who you are...without that, you're perfectly ok..."  
>"Hardly..." came the reply. "A Serial Murderer is hardly ok." continued the figure "Your assistant is compromised as it stands now as any movement in the household will trigger a knife directly to her heart! She's strapped in, and she knows that her time is up..."<br>"She isn't going to die!" replied the Doctor angrily.  
>"We'll see about that..." said the figure before disappearing. Then, as the TARDIS began to set off, River's scream was heard...someone had walked into the house...River was seemingly dead...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><span>DAVID SOMERTON'S HOUSE, WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

As River feared for her life, she closed her eyes and listened closely to what was happening outside the house. Oddly, for such a filled area of London such as Whitechapel, there was little sound. River wanted someone to come and help but if she dared move by any considerable margin, the knife would go directly into her heart. The knife itself was on a clever pulley system whereby any movement triggered the knife to go directly to River and her heart. River hoped for help, but she didn't know how it would come. Then, she heard the footsteps of someone coming ever closer to the house. The steps got louder and then stopped. They must have stopped outside the house. River then heard the lock of house door being undone and the door began to open. River closed her eyes and hoped for the best.  
>"Oh my!" called the voice. River opened her eyes expecting the knife to be in her chest or atleast be on its way, but it wasn't. "You're safe now, sweetie..." came the same voice that River thought would be the last she'd ever hear.<br>"Am I ok?" asked River.  
>"More than fine..." came the reply. "That friend was right..." they then said. "My husband is the Ripper..."<br>"Your husband?" asked River.  
>"Yes..." came the reply. "David has always liked women, I know this, but I didn't think he liked to kill them..."<br>"What's your name?" asked River as she tried to see who was speaking.  
>"Victoria...Victoria Somerton..." came the reply. River was more then relieved at being saved and smiled with great joy.<br>"How did you stop the knife?" she asked.  
>"An old Wife's Tale..." smiled Victoria. "I never speak of them to anyone who I barely know..." she added as she untied River from the chair she had been tied to. River thanked Victoria greatly and as soon as she could, she had to check her Diary. "What's that for?" inquired Victoria as she cleared away the pulley system made presumably by her husband.<br>"It's what I have to obey by..." said River as she then noticed something was wrong. "Oh no..." she said.  
>"What is it?" asked Victoria.<br>"This wasn't meant to happen to Me..." replied River. She then turned round at Victoria and looked on solemnly. "Victoria...this was meant for you..."  
>"How?" quizzed Victoria immediately.<br>"Time..." began River. "Well, the original version of Time and these circumstances had you dying here from this...now with you still alive, something has gone terribly wrong..."  
>"Indeed it has..." boomed a voice as behind Victoria a green mist descended. This time however, the green mist was surrounded by a lesser purple mist with purple particles.<br>"Playtock Crystals..." muttered River. Victoria was shocked.  
>"David?" she said. "Is that you?"<br>"Ofcourse, my dear..." he replied. "Now I'm afraid as the woman over there has pointed out, Victoria you were meant to die..."  
>"Time has altered..." declared River.<br>"It can be fixed..." retorted David. "...and because you didn't die aswell, both of you will now suffer!" and River and Victoria looked on in horror as both the green and purple mists combined with the Playtock Crystals and froze them completely. They could see and hear, but not move at all. David vanished from sight and only his laugh remained as it echoed all around...

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, 1888<span>

Knowing that River would be somewhere within the London area and more than likely in the Whitechapel area, the TARDIS once again zoomed through the streets, although more civilised this time. Amy and Rory helped the Doctor as best as they could with the controls while Abberline cross-referenced Maps of Whitechapel to determine where they should go. Amy though still hadn't said who she thought the Ripper was and the more she thought about it, the more convinced she was that it was David.  
>"Doctor!" called Abberline. "Slow down! We're going to miss your friend otherwise!"<br>"I can't slow it down!" called the Doctor as the TARDIS grumbled and disagreed with its commands. "It hates flying...it mainly materialises, rarely flies! So give me a break!" Abberline's men looked on still in astonishment as the mysterious Blue Box was travelling through the Whitechapel streets with seeming ease. Then, as the search continued, Rory noticed a faint trace of green mist on the TARDIS scanner.  
>"That's it!" he called. "The Ripper is there!" but the TARDIS flew by. The Doctor had heard but couldn't do a thing. Amy tried to help as did Abberline and his men, but the TARDIS carried on. They were going in the wrong direction.<br>"What's wrong, Sir?" called Henry to the Doctor.  
>"We're being forced to carry on!" replied the Doctor as he pulled levers and fiddled with gears madly.<br>"Is this the Ripper's work?" asked Walter.  
>"Yes..." replied the Doctor as sparks began to fly from the centre console. "Hang on everyone!" he then called. "It's going to be a bumpy ride!"<p>

* * *

><p><span>DAVID SOMERTON'S HOUSE, WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

With the revelation that Victoria should have died, both she and River tried their utmost to escape the grasps of the Ripper, otherwise known as David, Victoria's husband, but they were frozen still. They really couldn't do a thing. Being stuck in a situation like they were was heart-pounding for both and neither could understand why it was happening. River's Diary had dropped to the floor in her sudden moment of being frozen and in the corner of her eye, she could just read ahead of what was to happen. Although she couldn't show any movement or sign of emotion, she was full of it on the inside. So, as she and Victoria looked on frozen, they just wished someone would come to their rescue.

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, 1888<span>

"Doctor!" shrieked Amy. "Get this damn thing under control!"  
>"I'm trying!" called the Doctor. "Someone's jamming the controls!"<br>"Well un-jam them!" retorted Amy angrily. As for Rory, Abberline and his Men, the journey was getting all too predictable. Traces of both green mist and purple mist came under the radar, but the TARDIS carried on. Abberline was getting furious.  
>"That woman could be dead by now, Doctor!" he shouted. "If you don't get this Box working again, I swear I will blame the Ripper on you!" and he angrily slammed his fist onto one of the controls of the centre console. The TARDIS suddenly stopped humming and whirring too. Then, it fell to the ground. It landed with a smash and it rocked everyone out of place.<br>"What was that?" asked Rory.  
>"Emergency Resets..." replied the Doctor. "They only work when your in the right mood! Thankyou Frederick!" he then beamed as he came over to shake Abberline's hand. Oddly, Abberline didn't correct him on calling him by his first name, but there were more pressing matters at hand, and Abberline greatly knew this.<p>

"Can we actually get to the woman, now?" he asked seriously. "She needs all the help we can provide..."  
>"Oh, most certainly..." smiled the Doctor. "As that woman is more than just any other ordinary woman..."<br>"Oi!" called Amy.  
>"Apart from you, Amy..." corrected the Doctor. Rory looked at him awkwardly, but he meant nothing nasty. "...for you see, Frederick, that woman is River Song..."<br>"And who exactly is she?" asked Henry who had been a spectator to all of this for a while.  
>"She's from the future..." smiled the Doctor.<br>"The future?" asked Walter. "Are you then?"  
>"Don't be so daft, Walter..." corrected Abberline presuming the answer.<br>"Oh we are..." replied the Doctor. "Me, Amy, Rory and River. Were not of this era at all!" Abberline looked surprised.  
>"The future..." he said. "So, you know what happens here then? Do we catch him?"<br>"I can't possibly say..." replied the Doctor.  
>"And it should stay like that..." boomed a voice all of a sudden. Everyone looked around the TARDIS and there above them were Playtock Crystals forming into the face of David, the Ripper himself.<br>"We finally meet then, Mr. Ripper..." said Abberline taking the authority of the situation.  
>"Well it won't be for too much longer..." smiled David. "For you see your lives will end soon, all of them..."<br>"And why is that?" asked Abberline.  
>"The Doctor..." replied David. "He can't let people die, he takes it all too much, too personal, and I'm about to test that resolve of his..."<br>"How do you mean?" asked Amy. "David, you know you can tell me..."  
>"David?" pondered the Doctor.<br>"You know him?" asked Abberline but Amy didn't respond.  
>"Hmmm..." deliberated David. "The Doctor simply can't let the female known as River Song die. She is his future and without her, he is a lesser man...That's why at my house, there is going to be a set explosion..." he continued ominously.<br>"She'll just escape..." said Rory. "River can escape things like that..."  
>"Hardly if she is frozen..." smiled David. "The explosion will trigger in 3 minutes, Doctor...and your TARDIS is now immobilised..." he added as he clicked his fingers. The TARDIS then seemingly died with all colour and light ebbing away in an instant. "Now, if I were you Doctor..." David then continued. "...I wouldn't bother, but I know you will...so have a happy death..." he then finished laughing eerily as he disappeared from everyone's view. The Doctor knew what he was about to do, and everyone else knew. The chase to David's house began...<p>

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

Time was ticking fast as the chase was on to David Somerton's house. The Doctor led the way, but Amy soon took control as she knew roughly where she was going.  
>"Come on!" she shouted to everyone else. Rory quickly followed along with Abberline and his Men trailing far behind. They had certainly had enough running for a good while, but to save River's life knowing her importance was a worth-while cause.<br>"Faster, Men!" called Abberline as he raced along. Amy was still racing ahead with the cavalcade behind her when her mind turned to Victoria.  
>"I hope she's safe..." she muttered but she soon focused on the main task ahead. Crowds parted along the paths as Abberline and his Men commanded them to with ease. Everyone knew time was running out fast and the Doctor quickly glanced at his watch. There was barely any time left.<br>"Hang on, River..." he said. "Time can be rewritten! I know you don't believe it, but it can!" Amy then noticed the house ahead.  
>"It's here!" she cried and everyone ran quicker than they had before. When they arrived at the house, the door was firmly locked and even with Abberline's Men bashing it as hard as they could, it wouldn't open. The same was happening with the windows.<br>"It's been deadlocked! The Playtock Crystals have taken full control!" cried the Doctor. "RIVER!" he cried, before finally catching sight of his watch. Amy, Rory, Abberline and his Men were unaware of the fact time was now up, but they found out soon as the explosion occurred and everyone was flung into the air...

No-one could have survived, surely?


	6. Chapter 6

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

A street was in chaos as one house for no known reason had exploded before everyone's eyes. There were people around the house as it exploded, but they are no-one to be seen. The only thing remaining from the destructive explosion is two figures, both female and both seemingly human. Their limbs were frozen solid but their eyes moved. There was something strange about them.  
>"It's like they know were here..." said one bystander.<br>"It's a secret..." whispered another. "The gods held back the mystery of the female figures..."  
>"They're a sign of hope and survival!" announced another suddenly. The onlooking crowds soon cheered and celebrated but all River and Victoria could do was listen and stay still seemingly forever...<p>

Behind and underneath the rubble of the destroyed house of David Somerton lay the bodies of the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Abberline and his Men. All had been brave until their last moment and for history's sake, never fully knowing who Jack the Ripper was atleast kept time right in some respect. But as night drew in and the clear up operation had come to a halt, the green mist descended upon the area where the bodies lay.  
>"You did ever so well..." spoke the voice which seemingly belonged to David, but his face wasn't in the formation of mist at all. Infact, the mist highlighted the ground more than ever and there lay his body, lifeless. Jack the Ripper was dead, but who was talking? "Doctor..." spoke the voice once more. "You may not agree with what I'm about to do, but it is for your sake and all of history's. A Malevolence Enzyme as you may already know can have an ability to twist and make freaks of nature out of time. This moment in history will be one of them..." the voice concluded as a storm loomed over Whitechapel and all over London. Rain fell to disguise the work of the Malevolence Enzyme as from nowhere time began to twist and deform. Time was being reversed and slowly but surely, life was being brought back into the bodies of those who had died. The rubble on top of them flew back into the air as did they and everything formed back into place before the explosion ever occurred. "Now, to save you all..." spoke the Malevolence Enzyme as it altered time once more. David's explosives were removed from existence and River and Victoria now had nothing to worry about apart from being frozen still. Time was about to restart itself from here and now and no-one would remember a thing. The chase for River was back on...<p>

"It's been deadlocked! The Playtock Crystals have taken full control!" cried the Doctor. "RIVER!" he cried, before finally catching sight of his watch. Amy, Rory, Abberline and his Men were unaware of the fact time was now up, but nothing happened. There was no explosion at all, there was nothing.  
>"He was bluffing!" said Abberline furiously as he tried to catch his breath. His Men were trying once more to get into the house and soon succeeded as brute force broke through the barriers of a deadlocked door.<br>"Why can't you ever do that, Doctor?" asked Amy.  
>"I'd hurt my elbows..." replied the Doctor sarcastically before entering the house. He soon caught sight of River and as everyone else piled into the house, the door slammed shut.<br>"Doctor...you do disappoint me...cheating as ever with time..." sighed an angry David.  
>"What do you mean?" asked the Doctor as he began to free River.<br>"Well, I wouldn't fake a story about explosives to you..." came David's reply.  
>"Obviously you did..." said Rory bluntly.<br>"I'd have to agree with that..." added in Abberline. "...and you know what happens now, Sir don't you?"  
>"Arrested by chance, Chief Inspector?" smiled David. Abberline didn't reply, he just let his men do the work for him. David was soon held by Abberline's men and everyone smiled with delight. The Doctor meanwhile was still trying to free River from her frozen state but it was taking too long. River could see the Doctor was trying hard to free her, but she couldn't help at all. She knew one way of breaking the lock formed by Playtock Crystals and Purple and Green mist – kiss your way out of it. River couldn't flex her mouth at all, but as the Doctor slowly weakened it, she began to gain movement once again.<br>"Kiss me, you idiot!" she shouted to the Doctor.  
>"What!" said a surprised Doctor.<br>"Kiss me, and the lock will be broken!" said River with highly gritted teeth. The Doctor soon obliged and within no time at all, the mists began to swirl into the air and the Playtock Crystals began to shatter.  
>"Are your lives always like this?" inquired Walter as he held David firmly.<br>"Ofcourse..." replied Amy.  
>"Never a dull moment..." sighed an arms-folded Rory. River was now free and soon she got out her trusty Timelord-Engineered Purse and found her cut-saw to release Victoria. When she was free, Amy came over to comfort her, but Victoria wasn't in the mood at all.<br>"You wanted to kill your own Wife!" she shouted towards David. He didn't reply, he just looked as sheepish as when Amy first met him. Something wasn't right about him at all.  
>"Doctor..." said Amy. "He's not the Ripper..."<br>"I think you'll find he is, missus..." corrected Abberline.  
>"He is and he isn't at the same time..." came Amy's response.<br>"How do you work that one out?" asked Rory.  
>"She's seen something..." said River. "Something important..."<br>"You recognised him earlier, didn't you Amy?" asked the Doctor remembering the encounter in the TARDIS.  
>"Yes..." came Amy's reply. "I was taken not by David, but by the thing in control of him..." The Doctor then realised what Amy meant.<br>"Oh..." he said. "Oh indeed..." but as he turned around, David had vanished. Abberline and his men were perplexed.  
>"Where the hell has he gone, Doctor?" asked Abberline.<br>"He is free..." boomed a deep voice. It was the Malevolence Enzyme talking. "David no longer needs me...he has been fulfilled...except there is one slight flaw..."  
>"And what's that?" asked Victoria nervously as she was unsure of what was talking.<br>"The killer instinct has remained..."replied the Malevolence Enzyme eerily. No-one knew what to do until in the distance, they heard a woman scream.  
>"David, NO!" cried Victoria before steaming out of her house. Everyone but River soon followed. She had to check her Dairy and she couldn't believe what she read next. She quickly ran to join the others.<br>"Stop!" she cried out. "He's not killing a person...he's killing the Playtock Crystals..."  
>"Time needs them..." said a panicked Doctor.<br>"Or else Time will cave in on itself..." said River as the sky began to turn deep black...


	7. Chapter 7

DOCTOR WHO: AMATEUR DETECTIVES

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><span>WHITECHAPEL, LONDON, 1888<span>

As the London skyline turned ever more black, in the distance people witnessed the horror of a regular man, David Somerton take away the thing they all had in common, life. His was ebbing away too, but he seemingly didn't care. The Malevolence Enzyme had targeted him well and had made him the way he was now. No-one could stop this at all, unless they were prepared to risk their life before its demise would come in the very near future.  
>"David!" cried Victoria once more. "Don't you dare do this!" David didn't reply. He seemed entranced by the majestic nature of the black sky.<br>"The Ripper...lives...STRONG!" he declared to the world emphatically. People looked on in horror as his body began to glow ever brighter. Mists began to descend around him and then came the voice he knew all too well...  
>"David..." it boomed. "Time to let go...time to sleep...an eternal sleep..." it soothed, but David couldn't yet as stupidly the Doctor rushed over to him.<p>

"David..."called the Doctor. "I can help you, I can assure you that..." but David ignored him altogether. The energy surrounding David had steadily built up over time and in a moment of being scared and for pleasure, the energy jolted the Doctor back with a shock. He landed on his back with a thud and Amy and Rory rushed over to him immediately while River made her way over to David. She didn't get shocked though and looked at him one last time.  
>"You were a good man...a good husband to Victoria...the operative word being <em>were<em>..." she said angrily before getting out one of her guns. "Time can survive without your Malevolence, David. I know this...I'm from the future..." In the distance, everyone looked on shocked as River moved ever closer to David with her gun. She didn't look remorseful at all.  
>"DON'T!" cried Abberline to River. "He's the Ripper!"<br>"He's my Husband..." muttered Victoria who was still looking on from a distance. All she could see was what looked like her Husband, but deep down she knew it wasn't him. She gathered her thoughts and took in what River said. Taking a deep breath, Victoria made her way over to River. She knew what she was about to do.  
>"Victoria, what are you doing?" River asked fearing for Victoria's safety.<br>"Hand me that..." came the reply as Victoria pointed to the gun. River now knew what she was going to do and accepted it. She then handed her the gun before making her way to some distance, leaving Victoria with what remained of David.  
>"What have you done?" asked Abberline.<br>"Made history come a little sooner than it should..." replied River with a smile.  
>"What do you mean?" asked Abberline nervously.<br>"I've given a woman, a very key woman, the deciding vote for Earth's advancement in the year 1888. And boy, she knows what she's about to do!" smiled River as Victoria then fired the trigger at David. The energy around David died in an instant and the voice that had haunted David began to go out with a whimper.  
>"We never die, Doctor! Bear that in mind..." chanted the Malevolence Enzyme before vanishing altogether.<br>"I know that all too well..." sighed the Doctor. As for everyone else, they just froze still as none of them could believe what had just happened. The Ripper was dead...

* * *

><p><span>METROPOLITAN POLICE H.Q, LONDON, 1888<span>

"Our suspect is dead..." sighed Abberline to the Doctor. "What am I supposed to do?"  
>"Forget everything that has happened..." he replied.<br>"The Ripper was never meant to be identified..." added in River. "My Dairy says so...as does history..."  
>"So, all this effort was for nothing?" sobbed Abberline as his men looked solemnly out of the office windows.<br>"Never in a million years..." smiled the Doctor. "It was intended to make you the man you are..."  
>"What do you mean?" asked Abberline.<br>"Oh Frederick..." smiled the Doctor as he adjusted his bow-tie and flicked his bouncy hair. "You're a brilliant Chief Inspector. One of, if not the best ever..." Abberline didn't know how to reply but as the Doctor and River consoled him a bit more, Amy and Rory were left to talk through matters with Victoria. Despite killing her husband, she didn't seem too emotional at all, but then it all came in one go.  
>"I killed my husband..." she said sobbing, now seemingly heart-broken.<br>"You had to..." said Rory. "You knew you had to...or else everyone was going to die..."  
>"You're so brave..." comforted Amy.<br>"Really?" sniffled Victoria.  
>"Ofcourse you are..." replied Amy as she gave her a hug. "No-one will ever know the truth behind David and what went wrong..."<br>"It will always be that way..." added in Rory. "Dave the Ripper will be overshadowed by what's to come..."  
>"So, my evil deed will never be remembered?" asked Victoria.<br>"Evil?" said Walter from the office window. "I think you mean good deed Mrs. Somerton..."  
>"The best deed in many years..." added Henry. "We'll make sure you'll be ok, Victoria, we promise..."<br>"Thankyou, thankyou everyone..." she smiled before hugging everyone individually. Amy and Rory were happy and soon made their way into the TARDIS whilst the Doctor and River finished cheering up Abberline.  
>"History will never forget you, Frederick..." said the Doctor with a wide grin.<br>"But I didn't catch the Ripper, and now with him dead, I never will..." replied Abberline.  
>"That's not strictly true..." said River. "The Ripper mythology will never die. The case will never 'officially' be closed and with that, your name is forever at the top of those papers..."<br>"I won't be forgotten?" asked Abberline.  
>"Never..." smiled the Doctor. "Not you, not your men and certainly not your mutton-chops! Those victims sadly won't be forgotten either. Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes and Mary Jane Kelly all died terrible deaths, but with that came your excellence, Frederick..." Abberline seemed simply overwhelmed by the whole chapter in his life. "but I have something serious to say in all of this..." continued the Doctor as Abberline pulled himself together.<br>"And what's that?" asked Abberline. The Doctor then signalled towards all of his men to come over to him and they soon did.  
>"All of you, there is one simple thing to take from this...Never speak of it again..." ordered the Doctor.<br>"Never?" asked Walter. "But we know who the Ripper is!"  
>"Doesn't matter..." said the Doctor. "History doesn't and nor does society. Keep what has happened here a secret amongst yourselves. Don't even mention it your families..."<br>"How can we do that?" asked Henry. "I can't lie to my family..."  
>"Pretend that it never happened." replied the Doctor. "Act as if you're still on the hunt for the Ripper...no-one will ever suspect a thing..."<br>"But the murders will stop! How can w-" said Abberline.  
>"People will try and copy the Ripper..." interrupted River. "The Ripper Mythology will never die, remember?"<br>"You can trust us on that, Frederick..." concluded the Doctor. Abberline and his men then spoke on their own for a moment to agree on the matter while in the meantime the Doctor and River prepared to leave. Abberline noticed and couldn't let them leave just like that.  
>"I take this as a goodbye now then..." said Abberline, who was still noticeably glum over the whole incident, but his smile was returning. The smile that made his mutton-chops seem the friendliest around.<br>"It is indeed goodbye from us..." replied the Doctor.  
>"...but hello from History..." said River before making her way to the TARDIS. The Doctor then went through his pockets in search of something to give to Abberline. He eventually got out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Abberline with a big grin.<br>"Goodbye, Frederick..." said the Doctor as he departed.  
>"Goodbye Doctor..." replied Abberline as he waved him off. Soon, the whirr and hum of the TARDIS began to roar yet again and within no time at all, the office was lacking a Blue Box. Abberline then looked at the newspaper clipping and couldn't believe it.<br>"October the 9th, 5055 – Today marked a day for the Metropolitan Police where its records were officially recognised to the Public with those who served to their best. Among those inducted into the Public Museum were Chief Inspector Frederick Abberline, Chief Inspector at the time of the infamous 'Jack the Ripper' case that swept London in the late 1800's. Although he never caught his man, Abberline will never be forgotten for his tremendous work ethic and determination he held throughout his career. An inspiration to many, including those of the Blue Box Brigade. Its four operatives: The Doctor, River Song, Amy Pond and Rory Williams all cite Abberline as the inspiration behind them. Chief Inspector Abberline simply won't be forgotten..." Abberline began to well up with tears, but smiled to disguise them before folding up the newspaper clipping and keeping it in a safe before resuming his duties, humming a happy tune all day long...

* * *

><p><span>THE TARDIS, UNKNOWN TIME<span>

"So, everything is hunky-dory, now then?" asked Amy as she was curling her hair for no apparent reason.  
>"Indeedy-doodles!" replied the Doctor as he did a little dance around the centre console.<br>"Indeedy-what?" asked Amy.  
>"Never mind..." came the Doctor's reply as he just checked out the TARDIS' readings. Rory was helping him out too while River was in the nearest chair updating her Diary.<br>"Did we keep as close as possible to the entry, by the way?" asked Rory as he held cables for the Doctor who still tried to dance as he rewired some of them.  
>"Close enough..." replied River as she franticly scribbled in the new details. "Time is dodgy at points and the Malevolence Enzyme exposed that..."<br>"Is that actually still out there, Doctor?" asked Amy as her hair became noticeably more curly.  
>"Yes...it never leaves Earth, or anywhere...there is always someone evil...I can't stop that..." he replied as he seemed to mimic a Rumba whilst rewiring.<br>"That's a shame..." sighed Rory. "Life would be a lot easier without evil! For a start, there would be no Tax!"  
>"Taxmen..." laughed the Doctor. "The most evil of all evil..."<br>"I think the whole world agrees with that..." said Amy.  
>"And the Universe!" laughed River as she began to pack her things. Everyone else had just noticed River was packing up and couldn't work out why.<br>"Going somewhere, Dr. Song?" inquired the Doctor.  
>"Oh yes, sweetie..." replied River as she applied deep red lipstick for her usual full, glamorous effect.<br>"Where exactly?" asked Amy whose hair was beyond curly now. To Rory, he couldn't take it very serious at all.  
>"A date!" replied River with a big grin.<br>"A date?" laughed Rory. "Who with?"  
>"That would be telling..." replied River.<br>"Someone we know?" asked the Doctor as he now became to mimic a Waltz whilst still rewiring.  
>"Possibly...possibly not..." River replied ambiguously. "All I'll say is they are known as the Admiral. They love Archaeologists and they love fighting Aliens after a Meal...sound familiar, Doctor?" The Doctor didn't reply, he just carried on rewiring while carrying out his Waltz.<br>"Where are you meeting them?" asked Amy.  
>"Here..." said River. "Although, I would say one thing..."<br>"And that is?" asked a confused Rory.  
>"Hold onto the railings...I'm exiting quite dramatically!" replied River. The Doctor knowing that River doesn't lie quickly stopped his work and made his way to the nearest railings. Amy and Rory soon complied while River readied herself. She then heard the horn of her transportation from outside the TARDIS and waved goodbye to everyone before pressing a button on one of her rings. The button flung open the TARDIS doors and River was sucked out of the TARDIS. Everyone sort of expected it, but were still surprised with it.<br>"Oh my god..." laughed Amy.  
>"Is she alright?" asked Rory as he held on.<br>"More than alright..." smiled the Doctor as River flew into her transportation.  
>"Goodbye, sweetie!" she said before zooming off into outer-space. The TARDIS doors closed automatically within seconds and everything returned to normal. Everyone got back up and regained sense of everything that had happened. The Doctor could see the lasting effect it had left on Amy and Rory, so he thought he'd cheer them up.<br>"Right!" he declared. "Where to now?"  
>"A Hotel?" suggested Rory. "I would like a rest..."<br>"No...Hotels are boring, unless there's something on the loose..." replied the Doctor.  
>"A Spa?" inquired Amy. "All this space travel does havoc to your skin!"<br>"No...Spa's are too bland..." replied the Doctor. "I know where we should go..."  
>"And where's that?" asked Amy.<br>"Anywhere..." said the Doctor simply. "Anywhere in the Universe...I'll let the TARDIS decide..."  
>"How'd you mean?" asked Rory as the Doctor flicked the TARDIS controls.<br>"We're about to find out!" declared the Doctor. "Universe...ready yourselves as the Doctor, the Kiss-o-gram and Rory the Roman are coming for you!" Everyone then got hold of the centre console as the TARDIS made its way onto its next adventure...


End file.
